One Day at a Time
by RyaJynx
Summary: My attempt at a one shot a day...Jo/Zane. Review please and let me know how I'm doing.
1. Rue

Word of the Day challenge.

By: RyaJynx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and sometimes I'm not even sure I own those.

Rue: to wish that something had never been done, taken place, etc.

God how she wished things had turned out differently.

Damn Kevin for fixing the device. Damn Albert Einstein for even creating the first one. Damn Zane for having to propose that day. Damn him for walking out when she froze.

If he had just waited a few more seconds she would have come out of her stupor and been able to answer him! Why did he have to run out of there? If he had waited then she wouldn't have had to try and call him and none of this would have happened!

Maybe she would be married by now! Maybe she would be living the blissful life that is marriage with the man she loves mind, body and soul.

Damn Grant!

If hadn't hitched a ride maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have been sent back to their reality and she would have been able to explain herself! Maybe she'd be openly wearing Zane's grandmothers ring and not on a chain around her neck hidden from the world. She'd display it for all the world to see just how devoted she was the him, just how much she loved him. That Jo the hardass, the one with the cold exterior, that never got close to anyone was so in love that she had accept Zane's proposal to be his wife.

DAMN!


	2. Confound

One Day at A Time

AN: This is actually one of two that I'm gonna post today. This first one is based off a word that my Oma gave me. The second one will be posted shortly. So far two people have already story alerted me! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! So please review and let me know what you think. I like to know what my audience thinks of my work.

Confound: to perplex or amaze, esp. by a sudden disturbance or surprise; bewilder; confuse

–

Zane Donovan would never understand one, Jo Lupo.

Talk about mixed signals.

Ever since he was dragged to this thinktank of a town in handcuffs she'd been against him. She didn't care if he was obviously innocent of the crime, she would lock him up anyway. She must have done it in some twisted way of showing him that no matter what he did, she was in control. She had the power. She would taze him at any chance she could get. She seemed to like seeing him in pain. She was always the first to point the finger at him.

But then all of a sudden everything changed.

She no longer locked him up, no longer caused him bodily harm. She let him live his life, slide on the stupid little pranks he loved so much. Then when he got into real trouble she let him go to prove to her and everyone else that he was innocent. There has to be a first time for everything, right?

She seemed to always defend him. She believed that there was actually decent person in there somewhere. Hell, she'd even told him that his face.

Then she goes and gets herself shot...kinda. All of the things she did and didn't do slammed into him and the need to see her was unbearably strong. To make sure she was okay. She was one hell of a confusing person to figure out. She always had this look in her eyes when he caught her looking at him, of intense sorrow. He never could figure out why.

Then there's the ring. How the hell had she gotten it? It's just another piece that he has to remove from the puzzle that is her. Jut another thing that throws him for yet another loop.

Her answers were ambiguous at best when he had confronted her about it. She acted as if nothing had happened when all the facts pointed to the fact that there was definitely somethings beneath the surface that she wasn't telling him. Some secret she couldn't bare to let see the light of day. By why not? Why had that kiss been so passionate, so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. So familiar yet so foreign. She knew exactly how to respond to his lips on hers, exactly how he liked to be kissed. Her fire matching his. How is that at all possible if they had never kissed before? Why did that first kiss feel like the hundredth or thousandth they had shared?

Why did her eyes start to tear up when Zoe walked in? Why did she look like she was going to kill them both when Zoe hugged him? It was torture to have to leave her like that., to not have an explanation.

But one day, one day soon, he will figure her out. He will put the pieces of Jo Lupo back together.


	3. Subaudition

One Day at a Time

Subaudition: an act or instance of understanding or mentally supplying something not expressed; something mentally supplied; understood or implied meaning.

–

Zane sat with his feet propped up on Jo's desk looking through a manifest she had left on her desk the night before. Jo walked in with a cup of coffee, typing away on her phone.

"Morning Jo Jo. You're late."

Jo started and looked up. "What the hell?" She glared at him. "Get your feet off my desk and tell me what you're doing in here."

Zane just smirked.

Jo walked to her desk, set her coffee on the desk and shoved his feet off her once pristine desk. They landed with a thump. The chair shot upright sending Zane into a sitting position instead of the laid back lounging one he had a few seconds before been enjoying.

Lupo sighed. She really didn't want to have to deal with him. She had enough work dealing with the

DMD debacle. She didn't have time to get emotional and think up lies to placate Zane's questions.

"So" the man in question said. "Why didn't that kiss feel like a first kiss?"

Jo picked up her cup and took a long drink. "And how would you know what kissing me for the first time should feel like?"

Zane's perpetual smirk reappeared on his face. "Because it was too good."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "How can a kiss be too good?"

"There was no awkwardness that a first kiss should have. Especially when it's completely out of the blue."

"Maybe I'm just good at kissing. You ever think of that?" Jo snapped.

Zane laughed. "Even I'm not that good." He stood up and walked over to her. "It's like you knew exactly what I wanted. You reacted like I've kissed you a hundred times. Hell, a thousand times. Now, why is that?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I guess you're just easy to figure out." It was her turn to smirk.

Zane stopped in front of her.

"Neither one of us is easy to figure out, and God knows I've been trying. Who are you? Cause you sure as hell aren't Jo Lupo. At least not the one I know."

"I'm the same woman I've always been." Jo answered stiffly, not exactly looking Zane in the eyes.

"I'm the king of ambiguous statements Jo-Jo. You're gonna have to do better than that." He said, his face a mask of seriousness.

"I'm Jo Lupo! That clear enough for you?"

"But are you my Jo Lupo?" He questioned calmly.

"I've never been your anything," she answered angrily, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

That sorrow in Jo's voice and the look in her eyes always confused him. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not." She huffed. "Will just get out of here? I've got a lot of work to do and I can't do it when you're bugging me with stupid questions."

"You're a crappy liar, ya know that?"

Jo rolled her eyes and walked away from him and settled behind her desk. He turned and leaned on the front of her desk. "You've been avoiding me for two days and I want to know why."

"Believe it or not Zane. My life does not revolve around you."

"I want answers Jo-Jo." He paused. "I need answers."

"Well you're not going to get them from me." She snapped.

"Ha! So there are answers then." It was a statement, not a question.

"There is nothing. There never has been and there never will be. Will you please just let me get back to work? I've got a meeting with Mansfield to prepare for."

"Okay, I'm confused. That statement made no sense."

"I have a meeting with the boss' boss. How is that confusing to you?"

"Not that part. The middle part." He looked questioningly at her. "There never has been and never will be," he repeated verbatim. "What does that mean?"

Jo angrily stood up and placed her hands on the desk leaning on them and glaring angrily at Zane. "It means leave me alone!"

"See, you just keep confusing me more and more. You're words say there's nothing going on but the look in your eyes, the tone in your voice and you're body language all says that there is obviously something going on."

"Oh my God! How many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing going on?" Jo practically yelled, he calm exterior finally starting to crack.

"Until you believe that."

"No you're the one not making sense." Jo stood up straight and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Jo groaned in exasperation and walked around the desk towards Zane. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him towards the door.

"You really need to leave."

As they reached the door Zane suddenly whipped around and pinned her against the wall. Jo didn't struggle, she just looked into his eyes.

"There's that sadness again."

He kissed her once again, the feel of her body and the urging of her lips spurring him to deepen it.

They were both out of oxygen when Jo finally had the mind to push him away. They breathed heavily. Zane was looking down at her while Jo was desperately finding something to look at other then his face.

Jo pushed him away. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Your words say no but your eyes said yes."

Zane smirked and walked out of the office, leaving Jo leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

AN: This was supposed to be up yesterday but work got in the way and I crashed in bed the second I got home. Also, I'm not a huge fan of this piece. I had a hard time figuring out how to use the word and I think the writing suffered because of it, but let me know what you think of it anyway.


	4. Ambrosial

One Day at a Time

AN: You guys seriously made my day yesterday. Every time I read a review I get all giddy and it makes me excited to write more! I wasn't to happy with yesterday's oneshot but everyone seemed to love it, shows what I know. Lol. So keep them coming!

So I realized this morning that I didn't write a disclaimer for my last two chapters. So in lieu of getting sued I'll put one here that covers the last two chapters and all the others that I'm bound to forget.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and the way I string the words together. The characters and locations belong to Syfy or whoever that isn't me.

–

Ambrosial- exceptionally pleasing to taste or smell; especially delicious or fragrant

–

Future Fic

A crack of lightening and the resulting boom of thunder a mile or two outside of town woke him from a troubling dream. He sat upright in bed with a start. He was drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around for a moment until he recognized his surroundings and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. His heart was racing.

The dream that distressed him so much was a warped vision of his wedding. The day he married the love of his life. She had stood at the alter with him in a dress that fit her like a glove and shone in the candlelight of the church. Henry asked her if she would take as her husband, without any hesitation she replied in the negative, turned and walked gracefully out of the church. He stood there stunned until the storm woke him.

Now out of his nightmare he looked beside him to reassure himself that it had been nothing but a bad dream.

There she was, the woman of his dreams, sleeping peacefully beside him.

With a little catch in her voice she had said yes. The brightest smile he had ever seen lighting up her face. That moment she had agreed to be beside him in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. She had agreed to be his wife. She agreed to make him the happiest of men.

The kiss they shared in front of everyone they held dear was like nothing he had ever experienced in his life. It was full of love, elation, fire and a little bit of fear on both sides. He picked her up and spun her around, burying his face in her hair and catching a whiff of her scent that always made him giddy inside. She smelled like a forest, coffee and a little bit of gunpowder. Everything she loved.

He pulled himself out of the memory that was always on his mind and looked down at the sleeping woman next to him. That had been five years ago and she was still as beautiful as that day, as the day he first met her in the sheriff's office. He loved her more today then every other day they had spent together.

He ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder where he gently moved her hair from her neck, reveling in the feeling of silk that beneath his fingers.

He took another deep breathe before lowering himself next to her and pressing his body against her, burying his face into the hair of the woman he loved more then life itself and inhaling the scent that he would love forever.

AN part 2: I know it's kinda short but it just seemed to end there. My inspiration died there and it seems like the right place to leave off. Again, tell me what you think.


	5. Quaggy

One Day at a Time

AN: I'm really sorry about not posting yesterday. Between a three hour class, 9 hours of work and two hours of teaching Poisonwasteland how to drive I was waaaay too exhausted to post anything. So here's today's one shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas and words.

Random fic

Quaggy: marshy; boggy

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Jo asked angrily.

"It's just a little bit farther."

"It better be," Jo mumbled.

Zane slipped on a root covered in some kind of green goo, slamming his shoulder into a nearby tree. He grunted in pain. Jo smirked. It served him right, for dragging her through all the muck, she thought. It had rained hard the night before so the ground was soggy and hard to walk in. Thank God Jo was wearing her work boots or her feet would have been soaked.

Zane pushed himself off the tree and rubbed his shoulder. Jo caught up to him and looked around. A few hundred feet away was an opening in the trees. The early morning sun glinted off the dew on the grass and leaves of a large clearing.

They walked forward, Zane's hand resting gently on Jo's lower back, guiding her steps. She was so enthralled with the beauty of her surroundings that she didn't even notice this small show of intimacy.

If there was one thing that Zane had learned about Jo was that she loved the woods. He knew she's disappeared there a few times when she needed a break from the insanity of Eureka. He had gotten his idea when she came back from her latest excursion. She was completely relaxed and smiled more then before. That was until the next disaster gripped the town. It seemed like she could never catch a break. It's always one thing after another in their town. Eureka had been saved once again the night before last but Zane could still see the tension in her body from that experience.

"Wow" was all that Jo could come up with as they approached the clearing. It wasn't until she stepped out of the forest that she turned at looked next to her.

"Zane?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

Zane smirked. "Give me a second and I'll show you."

He removed his hand and fished in his pocket. He pulled out a device and switched it on. It made a soft beep sound. He pointed it to a spot a few feet in front of them. With another click of the device, the spot changed.

A scene materialized before them. It was the stereotypical picnic, including the red checkered blanket and wicker basket of food.

Jo gaped at him. She was not expecting this. Zane had called her way to early in the morning promising to show her something he had found and couldn't explain. In their town that wasn't too uncommon but it had peaked her interest. Everyone in town knew better then to wake her before noon on her day off. She figured Zane had found something really important, risking a severe beating by waking her so early.

Zane looked at her face out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw the completely stunned look. It seemed to be frozen there until Zane, getting worried, poked her in the side. She squeaked and smacked him on reflex.

"You okay, Jo-Jo? You haven't said anything or yelled or stormed off."

Jo swallowed hard, trying to push down her embarrassment.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting you to have called me for this."

"Are you going to taze me for waking you up for this?" Zane questioned cautiously.

Jo smiled coyly. "Not yet. But we'll see how the morning goes."

Zane relaxed and grabbed her hand. He lead her to the blanket and sat down. She fell with a thump next to him. She glared and took her hand back.

Zane opened the basket and started pulling things out. There was an enormous amount of food stuffed into that little basket. When it was emptied before them lay, fresh peaches and strawberries, several kinds of muffins, steaming chocolate chip pancakes, syrup and a chilled pitcher of fresh orange juice, along with various dishes and utensils.

Jo looked at Zane skeptically. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well I figured the first idea I thought of your Zane probably thought of too so I went with my second idea. He didn't do this right? I don't want to take you on a date you've already been on."

Jo smiled. "No he never took me to a picnic in a forest. This one's all yours." After a second Jo asked, "It's not poisoned or anything right?" looking down at the food.

Zane raised an eyebrow at this rather odd question. As a response he chose a muffin and took a big bite out of it. Jo laughed lightly and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Peaches are out of season. How'd you get them?"

Zane was still chewing but managed "Vince".

Jo laughed again as bits of muffin flew everywhere. Zane smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. It wasn't something he heard all that often. Mostly it was sadness and averted eyes. But today, sitting on this blanket in the cool morning air sharing a breakfast with a woman he was beginning to maybe, just maybe fall in love with, was smiles and laughter.

AN: This one seemed a little forced to me but I've been wrong before so let me know what you guys think.


	6. Wend

One Day at a Time

AN: I swear one of these days I'll actually get a story up on time or at least at a reasonable hour. Between work, school and sleep I have like no time to write. It's gotten to the point that the only time I can write is during my short like 7 minutes cigarette breaks and then madly type it up after I get home at 11 o clock at night and pray I don't pass out before it's posted. So bare with my guys I'm doing the best that I can. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and words.

–

Wend: to pursue or direct (one's way)

–

Work had been Hell for Josephina Lupo. Between several explosions, an outbreak of a flesh eating bacteria in Sector 4 and several interlab disputes, Jo exhausted to say the least. Coffee can only do so much.

She trudged up the stairs to her brand new apartment. Global Dynamics had finally come through after several months of living with the Carter family. It was bright and spacious with plenty of room for all her various weapons. It had a large kitchen for Jo to fulfill her secret passion, baking. GD through in a big screen and a state of the art sound system in the living room as compensation for the long wait. The huge master bedroom had a real fireplace and a balcony overlooking the mountains that surround Eureka.

As Jo unlocked the door an eerie glow shone underneath the door. She slowly opened the door, gun in hand. There was a single candle on the table next to the door. Jo eyed it wearily. She definitely hadn't left a candle burning when she left that morning.

Looking closer she noticed a folded piece of paper on the table beside the candle. Still clutching her gun she slowly picked up the paper. It was a note written in blank ink.

'Go to the living room'

Putting the note back on the table she did as it instructed, slowly making her way into the living room on the left. There was another flicker candle and another folded paper on the low coffee table in front of the couch.

'Go to the bathroom'

A smile spread across Jo's face as realization dawned. She holstered her gun behind her back and climbed the steps to the second floor where the bathroom was located. She swung the door open to find the expected candle sitting atop the sink. This time the message was scrawled across the mirror in red lipstick. 'Oh he is so cleaning that up' she thought to herself.

She headed back down the stairs and to the right where the kitchen was located. Something smelled absolutely delicious. A wide smile appeared on he face as she pushed open the swinging door that led to the dining room.

Zane was standing in front of her with a single dark red rose.

"Happy Anniversary Jo"


	7. Jactation

One Day at a Time

AN: So it's almost noon and I'm starting today's oneshot. I have work in three hours..let's see if I can actually get this written and posted before then. If not I'll have to wait til after 11pm to post it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and the way I string my words together.

Jactation- boasting; bragging

Jo was in the kitchen washing dishes when she saw something fly past the window. Thinking nothing of it she went back to her task at hand. This was Eureka after all. Her husband had finally perfected personal flying devices five years prior. Seeing things flying is common now. When it passed by the window a second time she caught a glimpse of a mop of black hair with a red cape.

"Oh hell no!" Jo said angrily. She grabbed the dish towel and dried her hands as she stormed to the back door.

She swung the door open with more force then necessary, and marched into the large backyard. She nearly collided with the flying projectile.

"Zane!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Th man in question appeared around the corner of the house. Jo was now clutching the flying five year old boy with the red cape.

"Why in the world would you give out walking catastrophe of a five year old son something that makes him fly?" She practically yelled.

Zane looked sheepish. "It only flies four feet off the ground. He can't hurt himself. I needed to test a new prototype."

"So you used our son?" She asked angrily, glaring. "What if ran into a wall or something?"

It was then that the little boy's high pitched treble pierced the air.

"Let me go mommy! I want to fly like superman!" He began to wiggle. Jo held on.

"What did you do to him?"

"It's the belt. The buckle has an anti gravity device I'm testing."

The little boy managed to escape her grasp.

"Alexander Donovan get back here right now!" He flew right past his fathers out stretched arms and rounded the corner of the house. A loud crash followed by a series of yells and quickly followed by cries met their ears. Jo and Zane took off running.

Rounding the corner after the flying boy the pairs slipped on a sheet of ice. Two separate strings of curses followed as they slid and fell.

"What the hell?"

"Allie! What did I say about pointing those at the ground?" Zane reprimanded his daughter. A seven year old girl hiccuped her cries away and giggled as she saw her parents flat on their back.

"Not to?" She asked innocently.

"Right! So please tell me why in hell you did?" Zane yelled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I forgot." She said matter-of-factly.

Jo sat up, massaging the shoulder she had landed on. "What's going on? Why is there ice on the ground in the middle of August!" She yelled, yet again.

"Uhhh" was all that Zane could come up with.

"Daddy gave me these cool glasses that make ice when you hit the button!" The little girl said excitedly.

Jo finally got a good look at her surroundings. Jo's garden was completely encased in ice. She groaned.

"Zane, what did you do?"

Zane didn't answer.

"Please don't tell me this is another prototype you're testing on our children."

"I won't then." He said frustratedly. He should have known better then to try and keep his little experiments from his all seeing wife.

"Seriously Zane? Do you not see how stupid this is!" She had crawled to the edge of the ice and gingerly stood up. She was gonna be sore in the morning and he was definitely going to pay for it. He was sleeping on the couch that night.

"What if these stupid things backfired? Why would you put our children in that kind of danger?"

"We're not in danger mommy! We're having fun and helping daddy too!" Alex pipped up, touching his belt and rising off the ground.

"Yeah!" Allison agreed.

"Flying is awesome! It's the best thing ever!"

"No it's not!" Allie argued. "Shooting ice out of your eyes is!"

She shot another blast of ice at the fence surrounding the backyard.

"Nuh uh!" Alex yelled, flying around.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" He stuck his tongue out at his older sister.

"Uh huh!" Allie shot a short blast at his brother as he flew past her.

"Allison! Stop that right now!" Jo yelled at her daughter. The girl pouted. "You're no fun mommy!"

Alex zipped right next to her and hit her arm as he passed.

"Ow!" She shot another blast of ice at him, catching the tail end of his cape.

Jo rubbed her forehead in frustration, praying for patience. "Zane will you please control your children."

"My children? It takes two to tango Jo-Jo."

"They get this from you. You're the troublemaker remember?"

The two children continued to battle.

"Just do something please. Before they kill themselves."

Zane sighed and caught his son as he flew by.

"Hey!" Alex cried. "Allie started it! Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen little man." Zane pressed a button on the belt. He caught his son as the belt deactivated.

"Ha!" Allie shot another ice blast at her brother. It caught Zane in the foot, freezing his shoe.

"That's it! Allison give me the glasses right now!"

Jo marched after her daughter who ran from her and promptly fell on her stomach. Jo snatched the glasses from her face and threw them across the yard as hard as she could. Allie pulled herself to her feet with a few sniffles. Falling on hard ice hurts. She went to go after the glasses but Jo picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. Allie struggled.

"Stop it Allie. You are not getting those back. You're father was wrong for giving them to you. Isn't that right Zane?" Jo shot over her shoulder.

"Sure Jo-Jo. Whatever you say." He had a hard time holding onto Alex. Eventually gaining control of the squirming boy, he carefully walked across the thin but very slick sheet of ice.

"You are going to figure out some way to thaw this all out. And if you ever do this again I swear to God you will never get any action again!" Jo said with finality in her voice.

"But Jo-Jo..." His voice trailed off as the little family entered the house.

–

AN part 2: This uberlate posting is all to be blamed on facebook...and maybe a little of work. Maybe...just maybe I'll get one of these up on time. Well enjoy. Drop me a line.


	8. Plaintive

One Day at a Time

AN: There seems to be confusion about my oneshots. There's no continuity between my stories. They all take place in the new timeline but they can take place just after the last episode, somewhere before that or in the future, like yesterdays story did.

Plaintive: expression of suffering or woe; melancholy

The tombstone was simple but beautiful. The name etched into read Mary Donovan, Mother, Mentor, Friend.

Zane's mother had passed several months prior. He laid a bouquet of wildflowers on her grave and took a seat. He wasn't able to expect a response anymore but he could still talk to her. It was a great comfort in times of turmoil.

Zane took a deep breathe and started talking.

"Hey mom. Sorry it's been so long since I last visited you. I miss you so much. I could really use your advice right now."

He looked down at his lap, his hands clenched into fists.

"She's pregnant mom. Jo's carrying my child and I'm scared. I'm not sure what to do. I love her with every ounce of my being, but am I really ready to be a father? Am I really up to taking care of a baby?"

Zane was so confused. Jo was excited to be a mother but Zane had some doubts.

"What if I turned out like him?"

He cringed at the memories that flooded his mind at the thought of the man he refused to call his father.

"What if I start to drink and beat Jo and the kid like he did? I hate him so much. What if my child hates me like that?"

His eyes started to water. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with his father, not even Jo. No one really understood why he had turned out like he had. Everything he did was to prove his father wrong. His intelligence, the hacking, the women. Everything he did was to rub it into that man's face. He had spent his formative years hearing how stupid, ugly and troublesome he was. Then he had walked out on them. He was six when the man left him and his mom with nothing and never turned back.

"What am I supposed to do mom?" He blinked back his tears. "I'm not gonna leave her but what if something goes wrong? You know how insane my life is here, what if something happens? Can I really keep a child safe in this town?

"I mean I'll do everything in my power to protect them both but there is only so much a guy can do, right?"

It felt good to be able to get this all off his chest. He only wished that his mother would take him in her arms and whisper comforting words to him like she did when he was little.

"I know what you would tell me to do. You'd say, 'Go rise to the occasion' like you did every time I was on the brink of some major, life changing event." He smiled as a breeze blew past him and he thought he almost heard his mother's voice speak those familiar words.

"You'd say, 'You are not your father. You are nothing like him. You have a big heart and a passion for life. He had none of those things. He was a miserable person, and you my Zane, are not."

He was quiet for a few moments, contemplating what he had just said.

He wasn't his father. Hell, he didn't even look like his father. The only thing that man had ever given him was bruises and lies. Zane sure as hell wouldn't subject his children to that. Even at his most angriest, he had never laid hands on a woman or a child. He knew better then that, was brought up better then that. He would never be like his father. He'd jump off a cliff or something before he hit someone he loved out of anger.

"You're right mom. I'm nothing like him. I don't know how I'm gonna be as a dad but I am definitely going to be better then him."

He stood up and kissed his fingers, laying them on top of the stone.

"I love you mom. Thanks for the advice."

He smiled one last time before turning away and heading back to his car.

AN: Holy crap I actually got this out at a reasonable hour! Well at least reasonable for me. I have to work a 9 hour graveyard and I'll only be able to like three hours of sleep when I get home before I have to back there so I wanted to get this up before I went in, and here it!

I don't think we ever really see much of a vulnerable side with Zane and his mother is only ever mentioned in the first episode that Zane's in. Well hope you like it. Drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing!

(Also, I know most angriest isn't grammatically correct but I couldn't think of a better way to describe the feeling.)


	9. Rigmarole

One Day at a Time

AN: I'm back! Sorry about the absence. My week was completely insane. Between pulling 3 16 hour shifts at Wawa, class, putting in mad time setting up for a church event, a major blow out with my rents and crashing at Poisonwasteland's overly crowded house for 3 days, writing kinda took a back burner. But this weeks seems to have be a bit slower so hopefully I'll be back on schedule.

SO...on with the story!

–

Rigmarole- an elaborate or complicated procedure.

–

Jo sat hunched over the bench in the cleaned out garage she used as a workshop. She had spent the last few hours tinkering with some new innovations to a rather pathetic little gun. Her collection had grown exponentially over the past few years. The rack that contained her collection in the Sheriff's Office had become way too small. She had installed another in her office at Global Dynamics. Her own personal arsenal.

"I can feel you staring."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're working?"

Jo smiled. "Not recently."

Zane grinned and walked slowly over to her. "Well I don't tell you enough then, because you are." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She attempted to shrug them off.

"I love you babe but I really want to finish this. I'm in my zone."

Zane squeezed. "The kids are asleep. How about we get you in a different zone?" He smirked.

Jo rolled her eyes but continued to solder the miniscule mechanisms together. "Give me half an hour. I'm almost done."

Zane pouted, not that Jo could see him, but she knew him well so she could just imagine the cute little out thrusting of his bottom lip.

He brought his lips down to the exposed skin of her shoulder and kissed it softly.

"Please Jo-Jo?"

She tried to shrug him off a second time. The rod slipped and she growled.

"You need a break. You've been doing nothing but working and tinkering all week." He spoke against her skin. "Your husband needs his lovin'."

Jo laughed. Zane slowly swept her hair away from her neck. He kissed her skin again and Jo put the tools down. He smiled against her skin.

"That's right Jo-Jo. It'll still be there in the morning. You can spend time with your little project later, now it's my turn!"

Jo chuckled as she methodically put her tools in their proper places and draped the small protective sheet over her project. Zane pulled back and spun his wife's seat around so she was facing him.

The fire that Zane so loved was flickering in her eyes. She was ready to go and so was he. She looked up at his face and licked her lips tentatively, teasing him. He had had just about enough and roughly captured her lips with his. The intensity of Jo's kiss matched his just like always, just the way he liked it. She nibbled playfully on his lower lip and he groaned.

Zane pulled his beloved wife to his feet and scooped her into his arms. The intense kiss was never broken. He swept her through the dark garage and into the house, prepared for some much needed play time.

–

AN: Sorry if it's not all that great. I had trouble thinking of an idea and I was out of practice cause I haven't written anything all week. So let me know what you think. You know I love you're reviews, the good, the bad and the ugly. You're reviews make me feel like I'm actually doing something right, make me smile and inspire me to write the next one.

So enjoy.

-RyaJynx


	10. Mussitate

One Day at a Time

AN: Here ya go. Another fic. Sorry I haven't been posting everyday like I wanted to. Inspiration seems to allude me most days. Between work, school, family and friends, ideas seem to get pushed to the back burner. But hopefully this will spur me to write more.

Mussitate: to silently move the lips in simulation of audible speech

The wind howled and shook the windows. The snow was flying horizontally. It was bitterly cold out. But that meant nothing to the couple curled up on the couch watching the end of Pride and Prejudice. Zane wasn't thrilled with the movie choice but it was Jo's turn to pick a movie, so he sat through it without complaint. They had been working so hard recently, trying to meet their deadlines, that any chance to relax with the love of his life in his arms was worth the sap.

Jo sighed happily as the credits started to role across the screen.

"That was probably the best love story ever told. Every girl should have their own Mr. Darcy."

Zane chuckled. "I'll be your Mr. Darcy, Jo-Jo."

Jo snuggled deeper into his arms, "You already are."

Zane smiled. They laid there in comfortable silence for a long time. The fire light crackling, sending a gentle glow around the room.

"We were a lot like Elizabeth and Darcy, ya know." Zane said after a while.

"How so?"

"We hated each other when we first met. I thought you were beautiful but you thought I was too proud and too full of myself. I thought you were a bitch. Everything you did irked me.

"But when you showed up in this timeline, I saw you in a new light and wanted to change so that maybe I'd have a chance with you. I stopped my stupid pranks and tried to become a better person, like your Zane. I feel in love with you and wanted you to love me."

"I do love you."

"But you didn't when you first showed up. You loved your version of me, not the me from this timeline. You had hope that I would turn into the man you had loved. You played Darcy once though. When I first met you. You said you would marry me. I laughed and shot you down."

Jo contemplated his comparison between the movie and their story. "Yeah, you're right. We have a Hollywood romance."

There was silence again. The windows shook, a tree branch scraping across it. Jo jumped. Zane laughed and held her closer.

"Aww, is Jo-Jo scared of a little storm?"

"Little storm?" she said incredulously. "This storm is gonna close the town down for at least two days."

"Good. I could use some time alone with my Elizabeth Bennet."

Jo rolled her eyes.

"Want some more hot chocolate. You want some?"

Jo agreed in the affirmative. She detached herself from his arms and allowed him to rise to his feet and head into the kitchen.

She sat there happily, content with her life at that exact moment. There was no work looming over her head, no town wide catastrophes demanding her attention. I was just her and Zane.

Zane returned shortly, two cups in his hands. He handed her the one topped with a large helping of whipped cream, her favorite.

She took the cup. Sitting on top of the mound of whipped topping was a ring. A ring that looked very familiar. Her mouth dropped open.

Zane placed his cup on the side table and dropped to one knee.

"At the end of the movie, Darcy asked Elizabeth to marry him and she said yes. Will you let me be your Mr. Darcy?"

Jo sat there too astonished to answer. Her mouth opened and closed, no words making it past her lips. Just like the last time she was completely blindsided. But unlike the last time, she managed to nod her head, telling him yes. Her vocal chords didn't seem to want to work but her head sure did. She nodded emphatically. A jubilant smile spread across Zane's face as he took in her meaning. He rose from his knee and kissed her.

That kiss seemed to send her voice into over drive. She pushed him away and yelled, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you."

"I'm right here Josefina. There's no need to scream." Zane grinned.

AN part 2: Pride and Prejudice is my favorite love story of all time. Jo and Zane's story seemed to parallel the story of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy. I figured I could use this for the forum challenge too, though P&P isn't exactly a fairytale.


	11. Insipid

One Day at a Time

AN: Hey guys, new chapter. Let's see if I can actually get this one posted.

Insipid- Lacking flavor or zest; not tasty, lacking qualities that excite, stimulate, or interest; dull.

To say Zane was bored would be a gross understatement. He was more then bored, more like on the verge of comatose. He would never understand why he, the genius of the school, was forced to take an English class. Everyone knew he was the top in science and math in the school. This town was founded on science, so why in the Hell would they be forced to sit through forty minutes of the most boring subject possible?

He looked around the classroom as the teacher droned on. Something about the book he had neglected to read. Well to be truthful, he had thrown the book into the deepest depths of his locker the second he had walked out of class the first day.

Next to him sat Josefina Lupo, the girl he had been crushing on since middle school. They got along well enough. She chuckled at his jokes and sometimes talked to him during class and lunch. She was that kind of girl you don't cross. Most of the kids in the school were terrified of her. She'd sent more then a few of them to the nurse's office over the years. But not Zane. Zane wasn't afraid of her. To him, she was just a harmless little pussycat, not that he would ever tell her that mind you.

Zane crumbled a page from his notebook and tossed at his neighbor when the teacher turned to write some random piece on information on the bored. Jo ignored it and continued to take notes. Undeterred, he threw another paper ball at her.

"What?" she hissed, obviously peeved.

"I'm bored." he whispered,

"What else is new?" Jo turned to face the board. The teacher had continued to write notes and Jo had to scramble to catch up, certain she had missed some vital piece of information.

"Entertain me." It was statement, not a request.

"Entertain yourself." she snapped.

Zane grinned. "Now Jo-Jo, you know I can't do that in the middle of class. I don't want to be arrested for indecent exposure."

Jo smirked, various provocative mental images bouncing around her brain. "I'd enjoy seeing that one."

"I didn't know you liked me like that Jo-Jo?" Zane said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"Hey a guy can dream can't he?"

Jo rolled her eyes.

The seconds ticked slowly by as the class sat in silence, copying notes off the board as the teacher droned on, his voice becoming more monotonous with every passing moment. Zane saw several heads beginning to droop.

"Hey Jo-Jo?"

She groaned audibly. "I'm not going to entertain you."

"I wasn't gonna ask you to! I just wanted to know if you did the history homework." Zane said, innocently.

"Of course I did. Why?"

"Let me see it? I was busy last night. I didn't get a chance to do it."

"What were you doing? Hot date? Or were you hacking into some top secret government agency again?"

Zane laughed a little too loudly. The teacher looked his way and glared. Zane just smiled, causing the teacher to roll her eyes. Everyone in the school knew that Zane Donovan thought any subject that wasn't math or science related as completely worthless. They had stopped expecting him to pay attention by the first week of his freshman year.

"Neither. Was helping my mom out. She's caught some kind of nasty stomach bug."

"Oh," Jo said sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for her previous remark.

"Ugh! Fine. But only if you look over my science fair idea."

"But of course my dear Jo-Jo."

As Jo leaned over to get the work out of her backpack she punched him hard in the arm. "Don't call me that."

Her nickname had become their "thing". He would call her Jo-Jo and she would tell him not to and hit him somehow. He didn't mind too much though. She never hurt him much and he liked seeing the slight blush the crept up her cheeks when she heard his petname.

"Ow!" Zane clutched his arm, dramatically.

Jo smirked as she handed over the requested homework and the folder that contained the outline for her project.

Zane spent the next fifteen minutes copying all of Jo's notes and looking over her idea, making notes in the margins, while Jo dutifully listened to the teacher drone on like the good little student she was.

AN: Okay so this is completely AU. If you haven't figured it out yet, they're in high school. I know it's completely out of any kind of timeline but I thought it would be cool to see how they would have reacted to each other in a schooling environment. Shoot me a review and let me know what ya think.


	12. Wassail

One Day at a Time

Wassail- an expression of good wishes on a festive occasion, especially in drinking to someone.

The sound of silverware knocking against glass brought the large hall to silence.

"As best man, I would like to propose a toast."

Zane laughed nervously. Carter had had one too many and he was worried what the inebriated sheriff might say. Jo's thoughts were running alone the same lines as she looked out at all the people sitting at the white linen draped tables covered in dark red roses, her favorites.

"Josefina Lupo is probably the most interesting woman I have ever met. She is a contradiction if there ever was one. The first time we met she tackled and disarmed me in about two seconds. The first months we worked together she openly hated me cause I was the sheriff and she wasn't. Then I come to find out not only is Jo a closet balletrina dancer but all follows the latest fashion magazines on the sly. Who ever thought that this one woman army was secretly a girl? She feels and loves just like any other woman. This beautiful woman who looks absolutely stunning tonight by the way, is totally the most exasperating person that I have ever had the awesome pleasure to call my friend." Jo smiled as a blush crept up her face.

"Now as for Zane. God the stuff I could dish on Zane."

"Please don't." Zane said worriedly.

Carter smirked.

"The first time Zane showed up in Eureka was in handcuffs. He had just stolen 3.6 million dollars from the US Border Patrol being used on the fight against drugs."

"I still think it impinges on peoples civil liberties." Zane remarked loudly. Jo punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Well I do!"

"Anyways," Carter drew the word out in a slightly drunken slur. "I later found out that it was for a noble cause, but within the eight hours he had spent in my cell that night he managed to max out all my credit cards. I'm still trying to rebuild my credit and that was five years ago.

"But as time went on he grew on me, saving my neck and all of yours kinda does that to a person."

"Just doing my job."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to give a speech here!" Carter slurred.

"He'd given up persuing Jo until circumstances changed last year." Allison gave him a stern look and Henry coughed none too quietly.

"What?" He looked at them. "I'm not gonna tell them!" He swept his hand toward the amused and slightly confused guests. Jo facepalmed.

"Just get on with it," Zane sighed.

"Alright alright. Anyway something changed in both of them and Zane started chasing her like a dog chases a tennis ball."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Hush Jo! I'm almost done!" Carter swayed a little as he turned to look back at the room.

"God I hope so." Zane rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"After many months of tennis ball chasing, the tennis ball finally stopped. And here we are today!"

Almost as an after thought Carter said, "Though the baby might have sped up the process."

"Carter!" Jo yelled. The crowd sat in stunned silence. The couple hadn't told many people about the upcoming event.

"Sorry, sorry." Carter raised his glass. "So raise your glasses to Jo and Zane. Here's to hoping the don't kill each other."

AN: Sorry about how long it took to post. I killed my laptop earlier this week. I'm just getting it looked at now. This is actually a word from Friday that I finally just now had the time to type and post. Tell me what you guys think.


	13. Blink

One Day at a Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or anything associated with it. I own only my words and my ideas.

AN: Okay so this chapter has a bit of a story behind it. I started out looking for a word in my actual dictionary because I wanted to write something and 's word sucked. I decided to write using the word plague because I wanted something angsty and something about someone being sick but this took on a whole life of it's own. So I ended up writing a story then looking for a word to fit it.

–

Blink: to open and close the eye, esp. involuntarily; wink rapidly and repeatedly

–

It happened in a blink of an eye. The device had exploded with no warning; no flashing lights, no ominous beepings, nothing.

But somehow she knew. Somehow Jo knew just when to jump to knock him out of the way.

Blink. Jo was lying on the floor, not moving.

Blink. Carter was running over to her; fear and rage battling to take charge of his face.

Blink. Carter was looking at him. His lips were moving but nothing was coming out.

Blink. Carter was yelling into his phone, his hand pressed against her chest trying to stem the flow of a strange red liquid.

Blink. People were running through the door, two were guiding a wheeled bed.

Blink. He was being shaken. Jack Carter was yelling but the words were muffled, like a quiet buzzing in he ears.

Blink. His jaw was seering with pain and Jack was cradling his hand but his brain was sluggish and unresponsive.

Blink. Jo was on the bed with an IV in her arm and a mask over her face.

Blink. Henry was at his side, pulling on his arm.

Blink. Henry was guiding him through hallways crowded with gaping people.

Blink. He was left in a cold chair alone inside the infirmary.

Blink. The curtain was drawn and Jo lay sleeping in the bed in front of him.

Zane blinked rapidly, his brain finally catching up, when Jo found his hand and squeezed lightly.

"Come back to me Zane."

–

AN: So this came from out of the blue. It feels a little disjointed but tell me what you think.


	14. Viand

One Day at a Time

AN: This is going to be pretty lemony so don't read if you don't like smut.

Viand: an article of food, now of a choice or delicate kind

Jo was working late again. Several new security officers needed to be hired after an explosion the week before had taken out several of her best. Jo bowed her head in somber recollection. The building was still being repaired and a few of the injured were still in the infirmary recuperating. Zane being on of them.

"Why the long face, Jo-Jo?"

Her head snapped up, glaring at the not exactly unwelcome intruder.

"You're supposed to be upstairs resting!" she admonished.

"When have I ever done what I'm supposed to." Zane grinned. He took a few shaky steps towards her desk, leaning heavily on the cane that was the only thing keeping him upright.

She stood up and strode over to him. "You can barely stand up. Come one, I'm taking you back."

She got within arms reach when Zane let the cane drop and pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her soundly. A week spent in the infirmary without an chance for any kind of action had driven him nuts. He was used to spending every night beside his beautiful fiance but instead spent the last week next to a large rather smelly maintenance worker who had been caught in the blast.

She broke the kiss and looked at him inquiringly. "I've missed you."

"I visited you every few hours Zane."

"Not that kind of missed." He kissed her again, his hands beginning to wander over her body.

Jo reciprocated before realizing her lover was still healing. "Not yet Zane. You're still hurt."

"I'm not hurt enough to not enjoy you Josefina."

"No. You need to go back to bed. We can continue this when Allison gives you a clean bill of health."

Zane groaned. "There is no way I'm waiting that long to spend some quality time with you."

Jo struggled against his hold. "Well you're gonna have to."

"No."

He held her tight and backed her into her desk. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as he lifted her onto her desk, standing between her parted legs. Jo admitting defeat partly because she figured if he was well enough to lift her he was well enough for some fun, and partly because she wanted it as much as he did.

She wend her hands into his hair as the kiss deepened and a fire was ignited in her core. Zane's hand attacked her jacket, hastily undoing the buttons and slipping his hands under her shift, running his hands softly against her skin, eliciting a soft moan from Jo. Her skin was on fire and his hands were cold like ice.

She detached her hands from his hair and quickly shucked the sports coat. Zane grabbed the hem of her lacey silk under shirt and lifted up and over her head, revealing her torso and the lime green bra that he had given her so many years ago.

Zane smirked down at her, his eyes twinkling as they recognized the piece.

"Guess I got the size right."

Jo laughed and kissed him again. It was like her lips couldn't stand to not be on his. She slipped her hands under his t shirt and traced his well sculpted abdomen gently with her nails. This drove Zane crazy as it always did. He growled deep in his chest and grabbed her hair tightly, tilting her head upwards. His mouth found the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met and nipped, none to gently. She moaned loudly, her nails digging into his sides as her hands clenched in pleasure.

Jo roughly lifted Zane's shirt and tugged it over his head when he paused for a moment. The discarded piece of clothing landed on the other side of the room. Jo took a second to give Zane a once. He took her lips hostage once more and nipped at them. Jo moaned. His hands went to her back and deftly unhooked the offending piece of clothing. Her chest spilled out as the bra was chucked across the room.

Zane took one of her boobs in his hand and squeezed. His other hand was teasing the other nipple, shaping it into a hard tight bud. Jo was quivering with anticipation. Her hands went straight for his belt buckle. Her hands were shaking so badly that she was having trouble undoing it. Zane smirked and removed her hands. Jo growled and dragged her nails down his back as punishment. He arched is back and moaned none to quietly.

It was Jo's turn to smirk. She unbuckled the belt and pulled it off in one fluid movement. His jeans were pushed to his knees in the blink of an eye. Her fingers teasingly pushing and retreating along the waist band of his boxers.

"Now this is just unfair." Zane growled. He lifted Jo to her feet and pulled her pinstripped workpants and lime green thong down her legs. They pooled around her feet. Jo stepped towards him closing any space there may have been between them as she kicked the clothing aside. Her high heels came off next. Jo's burning flesh was flush up against Zane. Her breasts pushed against his chest while his tremendous erection was pressed between the two bodies.

Zane's boxers were gone in an instant and Jo was in his arms again. The first thrust wasn't gentle in the least. It was like a piston, just the way Jo liked it. She was never one for slow beginnings. Give her hard and fast, dirty and rough.

And that's just how it was.

Zane sat her on the desk again, leaning on his arms, using the surface to give him leverage. Jo wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. Jo's nails dug into his back as she held on and mimiced his thrusts. The pricks spurred Zane on.

Soon the pair were panting and moaning, closing in on the climax.

"Just a little more Zane. Harder!" Jo begged.

"Tell me when Jo-Jo. I want to go with you."

A thrust or two more and Jo was screaming, flying high as her muscles spasmed around Zane. The next second Zane was flying too, pouring the last of himself into her. They collapsed back onto the desk. Zane bent over Jo who was on her back. The perspiration from their act smudging the ink on many of Jo's important documents but they didn't seem to care at the moment. The two were too busy enjoying the endorphins that were coursing through their body.

Zane placed a small gentle kiss on Jo's shoulder, the nearest part of her.

"Told you I was fine."

"Yes, you did."

Zane pulled himself off of Jo and stood up. Jo marveled at the way his muscles moved as he stretched. Zane smirked. Jo rolled her eyes. He began to gather his clothes.

"I'm hungry."

Jo laughed. "When are you not?"

"Hey! Let's go get ice cream!" Zane asked excitedly.

"But it's like fifty degrees out."

"So. We'll get hot fudge sundaes."

Jo smiled. That was her favorite post sex snack.


	15. Juju

One Day at a Time

AN: I know I haven't update recently. Sorry. Between midterms, work and being sick life has been kinda hectic. The word for today fit perfectly for a halloween fic. So enjoy it and let me know how you like it.

Ju-Ju: (N) An object superstitiously believed to embody magical powers

It's said that lightening never strikes the same place twice. Well that's not true in Eureka. There was a single tree a top a hill on the outskirts of the world strangest little town. This particular tree, dead and blackened was the chief source of most of the Halloween tales that the younger generation grew up hearing. These stories were never told at any other time then halloween. Halloween was the one day of the year that the kids forgot about science and facts and believed in magic and ghosts and all the things that lurked in the dark. Not only did the day effect the children, but also the adults. No matter how much science they spewed at themselves, they still got goosebumps if they were walking down the street alone at night, or was in an office that was empty of the other employees. It's just the magic of the night. So one shouldn't be all that surprised that Jo Lupo was ever so slightly jumpy as she was walking down an alley that led to the street that her new house was situated on.

The street was empty of all it's inhabitants seeing as how it was 11 30 on a school night. For some reason the electricity was on the fritz causing the streetlights to flicker and some of them turn off all together. It was chilly out with a stiff breeze that raised the hair on the back of Jo's arms. The moon was full and the night was partly cloudy, sending frightening shadows across the ground. Pretty much it was the spookiest possible night of the spookiest possible day of the year. Jo was not amused.

She paused for a second, startled by the mournful howl of a dog a few streets over. 'Come on Jo! Snap out of it! There is nothing in this town that scares you!' she thought to herself. She took a few more steps.

"Ya know it's dangerous to walk around late at night. The boogieman could get you."

Jo nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around and kicked the feet out from under the person who had spoken in her ear. They feel with a loud thump and a whoosh of air came as Jo landed on top of him, effectively pinning the person to the ground, one arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"Ow! Jo it's me!"

"Zane? What the hell?" Jo didn't make any signs of moving.

"Can you let me up please? I think you're breaking my arm."

"Serves you right asshole."

Jo got up and dusted herself off. Zane scrambled, none too gracefully to his feet gasping for air.

"I saw you walking alone and thought I'd be a gentleman and walk with you. You really shouldn't be walking this late at night all alone."

"Gentleman huh?" Jo smirked. "Since when have you ever been a gentleman?"

"What can I say Jo-Jo? You bring out the best in me." Zane didn't exactly smirk at that. It was more like a half smile. Jo looked quickly away, trying to hide the blush that forced itself into her cheeks. The silence stretched into awkwardness as they continued to walk. Zane cleared his throat. Suddenly and strangely embarrassed.

"Uh. So why are you walking home? What happened to your car?"

"Broke down about a mile from here. It just wouldn't start so I left it there for Henry to take care of in the morning. No need to wake him up this late at night when I only live two miles away."

"Ah,"

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence again.

Up ahead was _the _tree. The tree that appeared in every child in Eureka's nightmares at least once. The tree that has been hit by lightening more times then could possibly be recorded. The tree that was supposed to be resting place of a great and malevolent witch that inhabited the woods in the area before the army came in and took them over. The witch was said to have gone to the nearby villages back in the 17th and 18th centuries and cast spells on the children, making them disappear into the forests and never be seen again. There were actual written accounts of children disappearing inexplicably in the woods, adding credence to the story as if it ever needed one.

Neither of the adults had grown up in Eureka but they both knew the story and on a night like that it seemed all the more real, as if it could have actually happened.

"Do you ever wonder if the stories were real?" Zane asked as he looked up at the tree.

"Sometimes. But who could ever do that? I mean she must have been really twisted to be kidnapping kids like that." Jo rubber her arms as another cool breeze blew past.

"Yeah. I wonder what she did with them. No bones or anything were ever found right?" Zane took off his jacket and offered it to her. She raised an eyebrow. Zane shrugged. She took the black leather jacket tentatively and put it on. She felt instantly warmer.

"Not that I know of. But I doubt there's ever been an actual excavation done. It's just a ghost story after all. No one takes it seriously. If you don't count tonight."

"You ever have any trouble up there? Kids being idiots and crap?" Zane shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sometimes. But mostly on Halloween. They dare each other to go up and touch the tree, thinking that the ghost of the witch might show up. I've had to chase a bunch down tonight." Jo hugged the coat tighter around her. She remembered the coat well. She had been the one to give it to him back in her timeline. She wondered how he had got the one she was wearing now. "That tree really should be taken down. It's completely dead and one of these days it's gonna crack and fall over."

"Yeah probably." Zane looked at her. The coat seemed to over take her lithe form, but damn did she look good in it. Jo smiled a little as she caught him looking at her. He had that look that he only ever had when it was she he was looking at. She didn't exactly know what it meant but she did know that it caused a little tiny flame of hope to blossom in the pit of her stomach.

They reached her front steps and stood there, not really looking at anything in particular. Jo took the coat off and handed back to it's owner. He drapped it over his arm.

"Well goodnight Jo-Jo."

"Night Zane."

Zane couldn't help but notice that she didn't yell at him for calling her by his favorite new nickname for her. He reached the front gate before she finally stopped biting her lower lip and spoke up.

"Hey. Wanna come in for coffee or something? You shouldn't be walking around tonight. The witch might confuse you for a really big child. You definitely have the maturity level of one." Jo smirked.

Zane rolled his eyes at her jab but turned around.

AN: So there you go. That came completely out of left field. I know the past and present tenses are kinda messed up but my brain is way to foggy to try and make sense of them. So I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.


	16. Hyperbolic

One Day at a Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words and ideas.

AN: So I quit smoking three days ago and writing's proving difficult. I used to smoke a cigarette when I would start to write so getting a story up off the ground is gonna be hard for a while, but here you go.

Hyperbolic: To use hyperbole; exaggerate

"Don't exaggerate! It wasn't that bad."

"Like hell it wasn't! The car flipped like three times!"

"It did not. It rolled once, maybe twice."

"So! Car's aren't made to flip head over ass!"

"We're alive aren't we?"

"Just barely! My head hurts! An inch or two to the left or right and you might be burying me!"

"Again, stop exaggerating! You were no where near close to death!"

"Tell that to my bleeding scalp!"

"Oh come on. We both know that scalp wounds look worse then they really are. It was just a little nick. There are no broken bones, no internal injuries, nothing life threatening or even serious."

"We were lucky, that's all."

"No it wasn't. It was because I know how to deal with situations like that. And you have to admit it was kinda fun."

"It was not!"

"God! You're such a baby!"

"And you're a nutcase!"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the man in the relationship."

"I am! But I know when to be scared and when not to be."

"There was nothing scary about that! It was exciting."

"Who are you? It was terrifying! And if I'm actually saying that then it really was bad!"

"I'm so pumped right now. All the adrenaline coursing through my bloodstream is making me shaky."

"Sit down and stop pacing. You're making me sick walking around in circles like that."

"I can't help it! I need to burn off some of this energy."

"Go beat up a punching bag or something."

"I did that this morning."

"I don't know! Go take a lap. Just stop pacing! I think I'm gonna puke!"

"You're such a wimp! You're sick from that? That was nothing! When I was in the army accidents like that were part of everyday life."

"And that's why I never joined the army."

"You never joined the army cause you lack any kind of discipline!"

"I do not!"

"You were brought here in handcuffs cause you stole millions from the federal government."

"That doesn't mean I'm not disciplined. It just means I follow my own set of rules."

"Same thing."

"My God! Will you please stop pacing!"

"Fine!"

"And stop spinning! That's making me even more sick!"

"I stopped pacing didn't I?"

"Just sit down already!"

"Adrenaline, remember?"

"Oh my God! Just get out of here. I do not feel like throwing up all over you! I do not understand how you can be so riled up after a near death experience. I'm exhausted."

"It reminds me of the old days. I lived life like that for years. You learn that the after energy is what keeps you alive and focused some days."

"Well this isn't the old days! You're in Eureka, no Afghanistan!"

"Sometimes Eureka is just as dangerous."

"Well it's not now! Will you please just sit down and stop moving."

"Ugh! You just don't understand."

"You're still standing."

"Fine! There, I'm sitting!"

"You're leg is shaking."

AN: Figured I do something in all dialogue. I know Zane is kinda out of character but I think the piece is cute.


	17. Pogunit

One Day at a Time

AN: Wow it's been forever since I update this. Sorry it's been so long everyone. School, work and pretty much life in general has been eating up my time! Well here's a new oneshot.

Pogonip: (n) an icy fog that forms in the mountain valleys of the western U.S.

It was cold, and I mean frozen fingers and toes cold. Cold that seeps through every crack, under doors and through windows. January in Oregon is never a fun time, even more so when your car decides to breakdown, your cell phone dies and the nearest building is two miles away. And that's where I was, walking down the middle of the road avoiding the snow banks that flanked it in twenty degree heat.

Slipping and stumbling in heels I slowly made my way towards Global Dynamics, my place of employment. It was six in the morning (I always go into the office early. It's a great way to get work done without being interrupted) and no one was on the road. The residents of Eureka were all tucked up in their nice warm beds under their nice warm blankets.

I was still slipping around when the sound of a car going way too fast on the icy roads made me start. I turned to see who it was and stepped on yet another patch of ice and promptly fell on my behind. I was cursing the world when the car came to a stop beside me.

"Whacha doing on the ground Jo-Jo?"

I groaned. "Oh just enjoying the lovely weather."

Zane smirked.

"You look like you could use a ride. Hop in."

I scowled. "I'd rather freeze, thank you very much"

Yeah I know, way to be rude Lupo but it was early, I was cold and unbelievably cranky.

"Why all the hostility?"

"It's early and I'm cold."

"Get in the car. I'll warm you up."

I glared at him. He smirked.

"I meant my car's warm."

At that moment a blast of icy air came down the street. I rolled my eyes and carefully got to my feet.

"It had better be a sauna in there."

AN part two: So tell me what you think.


	18. Descry

One Day at a Time

Descry: to catch sight of; to detect

Something was wrong and Zane was too far away to see what. Jo was not supposed to be bent over like that. Something was very wrong.

Zane ran but it didn't seem like he was getting any closer. The harder he ran the farther away she got.

Then the screaming started. A blood curdling, makes your hair stand on end scream. Zane ran faster.

"Jo!" he yelled, be she just kept screaming.

Jo slumped to her knees. Her head was shaking side to side.

Zane kept running, still getting no where. He was out of breath and he had a painful stitch in his side but still he ran.

Then it all sped up. Then he was moving towards her. She was getting closer. She was still screaming and still shaking but Zane was getting closer.

He pushed himself if possible, even farther. Finally he reached her.

He skidded to a stop then froze, mouth open andd brain numb.

There was blood. Lots of blood. Everywhere.

Jo's scream stopped abruptly, as if someone had slashed her vocal chords.

Zane fell to his knees beside her. He caught her in his arms as she crumpled.

"Jo!" he yelled.

–

Zane sat upright in bed, a cold sweat coating his body.

"Just a dream." he breathed. "Just a dream."

AN: Hope you liked it. I'm kinda stuck on the next part of Ever After? I have part of it written but not enough to be a chapter. But I'll manage! I always do! Tell me what you think! Love you guys!


	19. Klatsch

One Day at a Time

klatsch: a casual gathering of people esp. for refreshment and informal conversation.

–

Cafe Diem was the hub of social life in Eureka. The cafe was always packed, everyone waiting for something to happen or just spending a fun time with friends. Vincent was always ready to share the dirt with anyone who would listen. His ears were always open and his eyes always watching for the next piece of juicy gossip that he could share with the small town.

Today was no different. Everyone was there waiting expectantly. They were late which was a shock considering Jo was always at least five minutes early to everything. Finally they appeared. They walked through the door hand in hand, a beautiful diamond glinting and shimmering on her left hand.

Everyone gathered around the pair, the women cooing over the engagement ring and the men thumping Zane on the back. All of them congratulating the pair.

"It's about time!" said Jack. "This was four years in the making."

Jo laughed and gave him a big hug, her face breaking into a wide grin.

After all the congratulations were over and done with and Vincent was done announcing the engagement in a loud voice to the rest of the cafe, everyone settled around the counter and started talking to each other in animated voices.

"Have you set a date yet?" Zoe asked.

"We were thinking maybe six months from now."

"So soon?" asked Grace.

"Well neither of us wants to draw it out and money's not a problem so we don't have to save for the wedding."

"Makes sense," said Allison. "Jack and I didn't have a long engagement either."

"So who's gonna be your made of honor?" Zoe asked grinning slyly.

"I was thinking of not having one. Doesn't seem fair to me that I'd have to choose. I was just wondering if you guys would be my bridesmaids."

The women as squealed in agreement, very out of character for most of them. Jo laughed again and continued talking about the plans.

Vincent had whipped up some fast snack food-like fare and placed it in front of the conversationalists.

At the other end of the counter the men dug in while talking of pretty much the same thing.

"So you guys have anything planned yet?" Henry inquired.

"Nah. I'm gonna let Jo do all that. I'm just gonna stand at the alter and be the happiest man alive." He grinned imagining seeing Jo walking up the aisle.

"Smart idea. Any ideas on the honeymoon yet?"

"She's letting me plan that. I was thinking of maybe a beach somewhere. Someplace we can get away from all the craziness here for a while and soak up the sun. Plus Jo is hot in a bikini."

The men all laughed.

The conversations and planning went on for several more hours, everyone enjoying the celebration and each others company.

–

AN: This kinda came out of nowhere. Hope you guys like it. Give me some feedback please!


	20. Expostulate

One Day at a Time

Expostulate: to reason earnestly with someone in order to dissuade

–

"You need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding me." Zane answered. The elevator door shut behind him, trapping the two occupants.

"I haven't seen you in a week. Every time I walk into a place where you are, you bolt. What's up with that?"

"I'm a busy girl. I have a whole complex to keep secure."

Zane hit the elevator stop button. It stopped it's decent with a lurch.

"I want to know what's going on with you guys? What's going on with us?"

Jo inwardly groaned but her face remained impassive.

"Nothing Zane. Nothing is going on."

"I know that's not true! Stop lying to me!" Zane was getting frustrated with all the brick walls the five had been throwing at him.

Jo didn't say anything but inside she was seething. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone.

"I have a theory that shouldn't even be possible. It's the only thing that makes sense and it shouldn't!" Zane yelled the last part.

Again Jo said nothing.

"I deserve an explanation. You had my grandmothers ring for Christ's sake!"

Jo studied the floor, resolutely not looking at him. This little show of weakness only spurred Zane on.

"Explain to me how you got that ring Jo."

This time she flinched.

"I can't," she mumbled, breaking her vow of silence on the subject.

"Can't or won't?" Zane snapped surly. He was beginning to lose steam figuring she wouldn't give him a straight answer this time or any time.

"We'll get sanctioned."

"Sanctioned? By who?"

"Mansfield. The Department of Defense."

"The DOD? What exactly did you do?"

"Please stop asking that. It's not just my neck on the line."

"Who am I going to tell? If my theory's correct no one would believe me anyway."

Jo was silent.

"Let me tell you my theory then.

"Three months ago you, Carter, Dr. Blake, Fargo and Henry all traveled back to 1947. You were the five spies the records talked about. Something went wrong when you tried to travel back to your own time. Trevor Grant came with you. Instead of traveling to your own timeline, you got dumped into this one.

"In your time Fargo wasn't director, Dr. Blake was. Henry wasn't married to Grace. You weren't the head of GD security and we were engaged."

Zane paused briefly. "I'm right aren't I?"

Shock showed on Jo's face.

"Aren't I?" Zane pressed.

"Almost," Jo said so quietly that Zane barely caught it.

"What did I get wrong?"

"We weren't engaged. I didn't give you an answer."

"Why not?"

"I was so shocked and you ran out when before I got my brain to start working again."

Zane stepped in front of Jo and put his hands on her arms.

"What would you have said if I hadn't bolted?"

"Yes." Jo examined her shoes again.

Zane brought his knuckle under her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"I must really have loved you if I asked you to marry me cause I'm terrified of the idea."

"You did. And I loved you." The pained look that seemed to be permanently fixed on her face whenever she looked at him reappeared once again.

"Don't look at me like that. I hate seeing that look on your face."

"What face?"

"Like it's a torture to look at me!"

This got Jo angry.

"It is a torture. I loved you so much! But now I'm stuck in a place where you barely even know me let alone love me! Every time I look at you all I see is what I'm missing!"

Zane captured her lips with him. The kiss was ferocious and lasted a long time. When they finally broke apart Zane rested his forehead against hers.

"This time you're the one to get something wrong."

–

AN: This feels a little OOC but it demanded to be written. Let me know your thoughts.


	21. Dapple

One Day at a Time

AN: I know it's been months! I'm sooo sorry. Life got in the way but hopefully I'll be able to start this up again!

Dapple: a small contrasting blotch

–

There it was on the carpet. Something that didnt belong. It was glaring. It was obvious. It was hard to miss. It was black and greasy on my nice plush white carpet.

"ZANE!"

He poked his head around the corner out of his office.

"Yeah?"

"Look at what you did!"

Zane got a confused look on his face and walked into the living room.

"What are you talking about?"

I pointed to the spot on the carpet, seething.

"What?"

"Do you not see the spot on the carpet? Do you know how hard it is to get grease out a white carpet?"

"Um...no?"

He didn't care. My husband did not care that there was dried grease mucking up my pretty carpet.

"Where the hell did it even come from?"

He looked confused again.

"I have no idea. I haven't done anything with grease recently. Are you sure you didn't do it?"

My mouth dropped open.

"Me? I'm not that careless."

"Well maybe it was Jace? I think he was working on his car yesterday."

I grumbled.

"JACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT?"

"Get your ass down here!"

I heard the scrapping of a chair from the floor above and the clumping of boots as he came down the stairs.

"What mom?"

I pointed to the spot. His gaze followed my fingers then he rolled his eyes.

"Really mom? I just got the last level of my game and you called me down because there was a spot on the carpet? Dad probably did it."

"Hey!"

"Were you or were you not working on your beat up old money pit yesterday?"

"I was. So what?"

"You trailed grease into this house!"

"No I didn't."

"Well if I didn't and your father didn't then it had to be you!"

"Oh my God mom! I'll clean it up."

"You better!"

He examined the spot.

"How do I do that?"

"You go to the store and get some grease remover and pray to God that it gets it all out or you're paying to recarpet this whole room!"

"Ugh! God mom! I can't wait til that baby is out of you! You freak out over everything! You and your stupid hormones!"

A look must have passed over my face because the next thing I know my husband is slapping the back of my sons head.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!"


	22. Calliopean

One Day at a Time

Calliopean – piercingly loud

"What the hell is that sound?" Jo screamed over the piercingly loud screeching sound. Zane didn't seem to hear her, which wasn't surprising.

She tried again. "ZANE!" And again he didn't hear her. Getting fed up she cautious walked through the workshop and slapped the back of his head. As his head flew forward his hand slipped and the saw he was using fell off the metal pipe it was cutting through. It sliced his hand, as it was still running. Zane cursed loudly and hit the off switch before he cradled his hand to his chest, blood dripping everywhere.

"Shit Jo! What was that for?" he yelled, his earphone still on.

"Oh God! I'm sorry." She grabbed a towel off the bench and pressed it onto the wound causing Zane to curse again.

"It's fine Jo. What do you want?" he yelled again.

Jo tugged his ear protection off his head. "You're not fine. You need to go get that looked at. I'm taking you to Allison."

Zane groaned. He spent way more time in the infirmary then he ever wanted to. Just the week before there had been an explosion in his section and he was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Jo took his elbow in a firm grip and led him out of the workshop and into the house. She replaced the dirty oil stained rag with a clean dishtowel.

"Apply pressure. You don't want to lose too much blood."

"Seriously babe, I'm fine. It's barely bleeding."

Jo raised an eyebrow as the bloodstain on the towel spread. Zane shrugged his shoulders. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Come on."

She maneuvered him through the house and into the garage.

Jo pulled onto the high way a few minutes later speeding towards Global Dynamics.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked.

"Making a holster for a project I'm working on."

"What project?"

"A new way to harness zero gravity."

"What?" Jo asked, confused.

"Imagine a way to fly around by counteracting the gravitational pull that the earth has." Zane explained.

"Is that possible?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Jo slowed down as she approached a turn. The blood stain on the towel continued to spread. Jo was starting to worry.

"What are the practical applications for this?" she asked trying to keep him talking.

"Are you kidding? Just think! We could fly everywhere with just a flick of a switch. Plus it would revolution air travel. No more need for huge engines that guzzle fuel. The mechanics of it would run on battery or on water. I'm making models for both."

"Couldn't that be really dangerous though?"

"No more dangerous then driving a car except better because you wouldn't be driving around a two ton metal monster that can kill people. It would be just you and the device."

"What about families and bad weather?"

"Well I haven't really come up with that yet. At this stage it's just for single person use preferably in good weather."

Jo pulled into the GD parking lot.

"So it's kind of like a jet pack."

"Kind of but not really. It would be a lot smaller and a lot cleaner. Very little if any air pollutants."

They were passing through the rotunda then. Jo pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Allison's cell phone. She answered on the second ring.

"Allison Blake."

"Hey Allison. It's Jo. Zane sliced his hand open. We're on our way to the infirmary now."

"Okay. I'll be ready for you."

Jo clicked off and hurried Zane to an elevator and pressed the right button to take them to the floor that the infirmary was on.

Jo tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator slowly ascended to the right floor.

"Calm down Jo. I'm fine, really."

The doors opened after what seemed like an eternity. Jo grabbed his elbow again and walked him brusquely through the halls to the medical wing and practically shoved him through the doors.

Allison was waiting by a bed with a suture tray all ready for them. Jo dragged him to the bed and shoved him down.

"Alright Zane, lets see the damage."

Allison took his hand and gingerly unwrapped the towel. There was a deep ragged cut. The serrations from the saw tore through his skin unevenly cutting through several blood vessels causing some significant blood loss.

"Sheesh Zane what did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything. Jo slapped me and the saw slipped."

Allison sent Jo a look. "Hey it wasn't my fault. He couldn't hear me so I got his attention." Jo explained.

"Right."

"Well it doesn't seem too bad. I'm going to put a few stitches in it that will desolve when it's healed. You might not want to use it for awhile though. You could rip them out, which would just end you back up here again.

Zane nodded and gritted his teeth as Allison set to work.

AN: I know it's kind of boring but I wanted to try out my sciency stuff. I'm not very good at it. So tell me what you think. Did it make sense?


	23. Diminutive

One Day at a Time

Diminutive: extremely small in size; tiny.

She was so small. Tiny and delicate and crying. His daughter was just a few hours and he was holding her…his daughter. His first child with his beautiful wife Jo.

"How do I make her stop crying?"

"Give her to me Zane. She's probably hungry."

Zane dutifully handed over the small bundle. Jo shrugged her gown off her shoulder and set the baby in her arms. She latched on to her mothers exposed breast and began to nurse. Zane had never seen anything like it. He was completely oblivious when it came to babies. I have a lot of learning to do, he thought.

He had never seen anything as amazing as the love of his life feeding his newest love.

AN: For days I've been trying to write something for this story but inspiration has illuded me. I can't tell you how many half stories I have written. I know this is so short but it's what came. Hope you like it. Give me a shout and tell me how I did.


End file.
